Electronic printers are commonplace in home and office environments. These printers typically include a user interface that enables a user to enter commands to perform print jobs and to respond to queries generated by the printer. The user interface typically includes a screen for the display messages to and from the user. The user interface may be implemented using touch-screen technology alone or a user may also provide input with actuators, such as keys, mounted in proximity to the display of the interface.
Printers include an array of components, some of which are replaceable during the life of the printer. Some replaceable components should be removed and replaced only by certified customer service representatives. Other components, however, may be replaced by a customer without a service call being required. These components are commonly known as customer replaceable units (CRUs). One example of a customer replaceable unit is a drum maintenance unit in an offset printer. The drum maintenance unit includes a supply of release agent that is selectively applied to an intermediate imaging member in the printer to prepare a surface of the imaging member to receive ink from one or more printheads. A controller monitors the operational life of a CRU by counting the number of operations in which the CRU is involved. For example, the controller that operates the drum maintenance unit to engage and disengage the intermediate imaging member for the preparation of the imaging surface may count the number of imaging member revolutions during which a release agent applicator contacts the imaging surface. The controller compares this count to a maximum number of revolutions that the supply of release agent can support before the supply is exhausted. When the number of revolutions is within a predetermined range of the maximum number, the controller generates a message that is produced on the display to inform the user that the end of life for the drum maintenance unit is approaching. Typically, this message advises the user to order a replacement unit for installation in the printer.
When the replacement unit arrives, the user may proceed to remove the old unit and replace it with the new unit. Depending upon the promptness with which the user ordered the replacement unit and its delivery, some useful life may be left in the old unit. Moreover, the user may be incentivized to replace the unit because the message advising the customer to order the replacement unit may be persistently displayed and the user may tire of seeing the message. Consequently, the user may replace the old unit with the new unit to reset the message display and not wait unit the old unit is completely exhausted. Replacing the old unit with the new unit before it is completely or almost completely exhausted is not the most efficient use of old unit. Helping the user replace the old unit at a more optimal time is a desirable goal.